


Affronter la nuit

by Oceanna



Series: Préludes à un autre départ [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Donc c'est à l'image de sa psychée à ce moment-là, Episode: s07e02 Beneath You, F/M, Faites-moi confiance, Mention de la tentative de viol, Point de vue de Spike, Renée Vivien, Scène de l'église, je sais : vous ne savez pas qui c'est et c'est normal, posté aussi sur ffnet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Spike, Buffy, la scène de l'Eglise, les manipulations de la Force, et son retour. Tout ce qui n'est pas dit : les regrets qui hantent et la folie qui guette.Et le doute, surtout, le doute qu'elle n'existe pas, qu'il n'existe pas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, hé bien pour la première fois, je vous donne une série postée en même temps sur fanfiction.net et Ao3, ce qui est une première pour moi !  
> Le concept de la série est : pour un poème de Renée Vivien qui pourrait faire allusion à l'état de Spike durant saison 6, j'écris un OS qui se concentre sur les changements opérés en saison 7.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

 

> DÉROUTE
> 
> Voici que me fascine enfin le mal hagard…  
>  Enfin, je suis en proie aux multiples malaises,
> 
> Et mes yeux aveuglés par les larmes mauvaises  
>  S’attachent… La ténèbre a surpris mon regard.
> 
> Car mon cœur est vaincu, mon âme est en déroute,  
>  J’erre à tâtons, selon le hasard de la route
> 
> Et mon cœur bat moins fort, et mon âme s’enfuit.  
>  Et je n’aperçois plus la lueur sur la route.
> 
> Mais tandis que le temps irrévocable fuit,  
>  Et que je n’ose plus affronter cette face
> 
> Qui fut mienne, j’aurai cette dernière audace  
>  D’affronter, seule à seule, en silence, la Nuit !
> 
> Renée Vivien, _La Vénus des aveugles_

 

Le masque s’est brisé.

Le costume n’a pas suffit. Il a cru – elle lui a dit. Était-ce elle ? Était-ce vraiment elle, qui lui disait de se lever, de remettre sa veste, et de… chasser ? Chasser quoi ? Ce qui murmure sous la roche, ce qu’il est revenu combattre, parce qu’il n’a pas le choix, pour elle, pour qu’elle vive. Chasser ? Non, elle a murmuré à propos de sang, et de chasse et de gens et non, il ne doit pas, il ne doit jamais, non non non… Chasser. Il n’est même pas certain de pouvoir toucher quelque chose. Il n’est même pas certain qu’il touche le sol et les murs. Il n’est rien, dans le néant. S’il voulait être quelqu’un, il irait en Enfer. Il ne veut pas aller en Enfer. Il sait qu’il n’ira jamais au Paradis.

Trop de bruit. Trop de mots dans sa tête, poète raté, vampire en colère, et… ça. Ce qu’il est maintenant. Et les fantômes de ses morts qui rient et qui lui parlent, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, il n’est qu’un écho et leurs voix envahissent l’espace, il est… Il n’est rien. S’il n’est rien, il ne les entendrait plus. Il ne sentirait plus brûler…

Mais il doit être quelqu’un, au moins assez pour aider Buffy. Il doit être quelqu’un jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui dise qu’il est inutile. Et il partira chercher son châtiment. Et après…

Il l’a tuée. Dans ses rêves. Ou il y a une semaine. Il a tué Dru, aussi. Elle n’est pas devenue poussière. Elle a rouvert les yeux et lui a dit de crever en Enfer. Ses mots, venin de serpent. Il a tué les autres, qui sont revenus le voir, et leur sang coulait rouge et appétissant… Leur sang coulait et ils riaient, le maudissaient et le tentaient dans le même souffle et il a voulu fermer les yeux, n’être rien, mais derrière eux, il y a la chose. La présence. Celle qui menace Buffy. Il ne peut pas partir maintenant.

Buffy qui lui parle, qui lui parle d’avant. Qui lui murmure qu’il lui manque, qu’il doit… Qu’elle a besoin… Mais elle ne le touche pas, et s’écarte et rit, cruelle, de ce qu’il est, de ce qu’il fera toujours pour elle. Et Dru rit elle aussi et se moque.

« Pauvre petite chose, tu as voulu avoir une étincelle pour contempler le soleil, manger le rayon de miel qu’elle t’a refusé et regarde-toi ! Même pas capable d’affronter la nuit ! »

Non, non, non. Dru est – ailleurs. Elle ne reviendra pas. Et Buffy. Elle est venue. Pour de vrai. Et elle n’a pas demandé – mais c’est ce qu’il est, c’est la seule chose qu’il a réussi à faire. A faire qu’elle ressente quelque chose quand elle en avait besoin. A-t-il seulement…

Il s’est perdu dans une église. Quand il était humain, il aimait y rester après la messe. Y écrire. Les lourdes senteurs d’encens dansent dans l’air effervescentes – non, non… Ces vers ont brûlé et il a rit en les regardant, et Dru riait en partageant sa joie, et Angel et Darla riaient en se moquant de lui. Il a brûlé, ensuite, brûlé jusqu’à ce que plus rien ne reste, jusqu’à –

Ses fantômes veulent l’attirer vers le pire. Le pire de ce qu’il est sur terre, ou l’aller direct pour les enfers. Dans tous les cas, il ne peut pas leur dire oui. Pas encore. Peut-être qu’avec son âme est revenue sa foi ? Peut-être qu’il peut à nouveau prier, à nouveau espérer – s’il y a des démons, si Buffy est allée au paradis, alors peut-être que…

Mais tout est silencieux. Il ne cesse de brûler. Il arrache son costume. Bleu, comme ses yeux. Qui lui a dit de porter cette couleur ? C’était – il ne sait pas. Ses fantômes n’ont pas disparu. Nikki Wood le regarde, sévère et méprisante, et sur son cou, la trace de ses crocs :

« Pensais-tu vraiment arriver à quelque chose ? Tu ne peux pas oublier : le sang sur tes mains, le sang dans ta gorge. La joie de te battre. La joie de tuer. »

Et Buffy est là, juste après, souriante :

« Allons, si tu ne veux pas tuer, tu peux au moins me faire tout oublier, non ? Je sais que tu… »

Il y a deux Buffy, soudain. L’autre s’avance. Peut-il se faire confiance ? Elles sont identiques, mais il ne peut pas toucher l’une, et –

Il est un chien et elle tient sa laisse. Il est revenu pour elle. Il se montre et – les mots lui échappent autant que ses pensées. Il n’est rien. Il est perdu dans le néant. Il est à elle. Il n’est rien du tout, mais si elle est là comme avant cela veut dire que –

Elle le touche, il s’attend à avoir mal mais pas à être projeté dans les airs et atterrir au milieu des bancs.

D’accord. D’accord, il peut comprendre. Ce n’est pas un souvenir, cette fois. Il en est presque certain. Ce qui n’est pas Buffy n’est pas capable de le toucher. Mais la chose fait semblant. Mais elle l’a touché et se tient devant lui, les bras croisés, et il sait qu’il lui a dit quelque chose, il n’est pas sûr de quoi mais…

« C’est ta seule chance. Explique-moi pourquoi tu es là. »

Il est son chien, elle tient sa laisse. Aujourd’hui comme d’autres jours. Elle aime lui faire répéter son départ et son retour. Elle rit, et elle tord ses propres paroles comme autant de lames, autant de coups, autant de…

Il tente de tout lui dire : son départ, son but. Elle est là, les bras croisés, et il sait combien tout cela était égoïste, et il ne peut pas, ne veut pas, mais elle a les bras croisés, et elle l’a touché tout à l’heure, et il ne peut pas – il se détourne. Le noir l’accueille. C’est mieux. C’est ce qu’il mérite. Il est – il est pour elle tueur, amant, rejeté, souvenir, presque violeur, départ, il n’est rien. Mais même dans le néant, il y a cette petite voix qui lui chante des choses, des choses dont il ne se souvient pas, des choses, et qui dit, parfois :

« Sous nos pieds, elle dévore. »

Il sait qu’elle est en danger. Elle ne peut pas. Il faut qu’elle vive, il faut qu’elle… Il n’est rien dans le néant, mais elle est là et il ne peut pas la refuser. Plus maintenant.

« J’ai rêvé que je te tuais, avoue-t-il. »

Il l’entend sursauter, se baisser et ramasser un morceau de bois. C’est mieux. Il se souvient trop bien : cou dévoilé, sang sur ses lèvres, nectar humain, souvenir mous et flasques comme une comptine qui n’a pas d’âge… Non, non, non. Des rêves. Elle est là. Elle ne connaît pas la chanson. Quelle chanson ? Il lui en a chanté une, et elle l’a embrassé – une erreur. Faux départ. Il n’y en a pas de vrai. Elle est là, ce qui veut dire que tout les moments où il a pleuré. Tous les moments où il s’est recroquevillé, faible comme un nouveau né, incapable de contempler…

Angel. Angel ne lui est apparu qu’une seule fois. Il a aimé cette fois. Il lui a hurlé dessus. C’était bien. Il n’est pas revenu, jamais revenu, mais c’est une distraction, de tout lui reprocher. Une bonne. Mais penser à Angel ramène l’étincelle, et elle a voulu savoir et il doit lui dire – mais il ne peut pas en même temps. Il n’est rien, depuis, rien du tout qu’un corps qui brûle et qu’un esprit qui pleure, et entre les deux, son sang sur ses mains et sur sa bouche, et non, il doit lui dire, lui expliquer. Il est parti pour elle, pour revenir vainqueur. Elle doit comprendre qu’il n’a rien gagné. Qu’il ne gagnera jamais et qu’il ne l’acceptait pas avant.

« Ton âme, souffle-t-elle. »

Il tente de retenir le peu de ce qu’il a été, pour lui parler. Il a l’impression qu’elle est vraiment là, qu’elle n’est pas ces projections qu’il ne peut pas tuer. Il tente de lui sourire, de plaisanter, mais cela tombe à plat. Il tente de lui expliquer les voix qui crient, le bruit, leur conclusion, mais elle ne peut pas comprendre combien il brûle, combien il…

« Pourquoi ?, demande-t-elle. »

Il aurait rit, avant. Mais il est pathétique et elle tient sa laisse. Il ne veut pas lui répondre. Trop de déclarations. Sur commande, sans commande. Trop de déclarations. Est-ce vraiment elle ? Si c’est un mirage, ce n’est pas grave si elle parle. Elle est peut-être partie après l’avoir jeté dans les bancs. Peut-être est-ce…

Il ne sait plus. Il tente de lui faire comprendre : être un homme. Être humain, pas vampire. Une âme. La clé de son âme. À elle. À lui. Ses lèvres bougent avec le mantra, sa prière, un souvenir, peut-être, d’années passées à s’user les genoux dans une autre église, mais non, ces mots n’ont jamais été prononcé par une autre voix que la sienne. Il est à bout. Il n’est plus rien. Il veut dormir, mourir, disparaître et oublier. Mais c’est une fuite, et il ne doit pas – pourquoi : elle tourne autour de lui comme un animal autour de sa proie. Non. Elle s’éloigne. Mais il ne partira pas. Elle va avoir besoin de son aide. Bientôt. Il ne quittera pas ce monde si elle ne lui dit pas que sa tâche est terminée. Elle doit vivre, avant qu’il ne meure.


End file.
